Found You
by ShinigamiFangirl
Summary: Karin hasn't seen her brother in over a week. Her whole family is worried. So when she is out on a walk with the hope of finding Ichigo, what will happen? My first fic! ONESHOT Rated K just in case.


**Found You**

_A/N: This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. This fanfic is supposed to be set when Ichigo is training with the Vaizards. I'm sorry if it is really bad but I am trying. Also play along and assume with me that since Karin can see and sense hollows, that she can also sense shinigami because she can see them._

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of its characters, they belong to Kubo Tite.**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Karin was running at full speed. She had just been walking around town (she was some what hopeful that she might some how see Ichigo while she wandered) when all of the sudden she felt a feeling similar to that of the feeling she got when she sensed a hollow. The only difference was that this time the feeling resembled not a hollows presence, but more like Ichigo's presence and that is why she was running. She was trying to find the source of the feeling because she guessed that if she found the source of it, she'd find Ichigo.

Thoughts of the day that she'd asked Ichigo what was the matter and then told him that she knew he was a shinigami flooded her mind, especially the sight of Ichigo turning into a shinigami and jumping out the window. Karin knew she needed to find him just so she'd know he was O.K. She continued to run towards what seemed to be the root of this feeling, not stopping for anything.

Karin turned around a corner and finally found a deserted looking building that seemed to be where this feeling came from. She walked closer to the entrance, only to find that there was some sort of barrier. She began to punch and kick the barrier as she attempted to break it.

"Damn it! Why won't this stupid thing break?" Karin said out loud in frustration as she continued to hit the barrier. She stopped for a minute when her arms and legs began to hurt from hitting the barrier.

Meanwhile Hitsuguya, having nothing better to do at the time, had been exploring Karakura when he saw a figure standing outside a building that appeared to be surrounded by some sort of barrier. As he got closer he realized that the figure was Kurosaki Ichigo's sister, Karin. He began walking towards her when he sensed Ichigo's reiatsu coming from the building that Karin was at.

"Oi, Karin," Hitsuguya said as he got closer to Karin, "Can you sense your brother's reiatsu coming from that building, too?"

"Oh, hi Toshiro," Karin said, "Yeah, I can feel that Ichi-nii is in there." Karin turned to the white-haired captain that was now next to her. "If I couldn't feel it why would I be hitting the damn barrier that surrounds this place?"

"True. But I don't think that banging on it will break it." At this Hitsuguya put a replacement soul in his gigai so he could become a shinigami. "I think maybe striking it with my zanpakto might break it." So Karin stood back and watched him repeatedly strike the barrier with his sword.

Inside the barrier-protected building Ichigo and the Vaizards were taking a break from Ichigo's training. Ichigo was collapsed on the stone floor because he was exhausted from his hollow training. He had been training for about a week now and he still could only hold his mask for about eleven seconds. Hiyori was ranting about Ichigo having no talent and that he was pathetic, or something like that.

"Someone is trying to break through my barrier." Hacchi said, "Maybe I should go check it out." As he got up Hirako stopped him.

"Don't bother with it, it's probably just some humans. If we ignore them they'll give up." Hirako said.

"That's what I thought, too, but it has been going on for thirty minutes now and the attacks have some reiatsu in them now. Almost as if it was a shinigami attacking it." Hacchi said. At this Hirako let him go upstairs to see who was attacking the barrier. When he got up there, Hitsuguya had already gotten back in his gigai because the zanpakto was no match for the barrier. Instead he was now using kidou to try and break it. Hacchi saw this and also saw a young girl standing next to the boy who was firing kidou. The girl's arms and legs were mildly red; Hacchi figured that she was the one who had been hitting the barrier with attacks that contained no reiatsu.

Hitsuguya saw the large man come up. The man was staring at them. Hitsuguya decided to question the man.

"Hey, you there. Is Kurosaki Ichigo in there?" Hitsuguya asked. The man looked stunned for a moment and then began to speak.

"Who's asking?" The man replied.

"Hitsuguya Toshiro, and she" Hitsuguya gestured to Karin," is Kurosaki Karin. She is Ichigo's sister. And both of us are certain that Ichigo is in there, we want to see him." Hitsuguya finished.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you in. And just so you know, none of your attacks can break this barrier." The man said. The last part ticked Hitsuguya off.

"I'm a captain of the Gotei 13, I think I can find a way to break this barrier." Hitsuguya stated; he didn't like to be underestimated.

"No matter what you say, I will not let you through. Go away, please." The man said. Karin finally had heard enough and began to speak.

"I'm his sister, damn it! I have a right to see him considering he's been gone for a little over a week. Now let me in or I won't stop banging on this barrier of yours!" Karin yelled. She finally tracked down Ichigo and now this man was telling her to go away. It ticked her off so much that she almost started to cry. "Now let me in to see Ichi-nii! It's not like I'm going to tell everyone where he is, I just want to see my brother!" This time she really did start to cry a bit as she began to pound on the barrier again.

"Please understand, I can not and will not let you in! So go away!" This time Hacchi was almost shouting at the two people. But that girl and shinigami were persistent.

"No, we will not go away! Now let us see Kurosaki Ichigo!" Hitsuguya yelled back at the man. He finally had lost his patience.

Ichigo and the others were getting annoyed by all the shouting so Hirako went upstairs to shut everyone up. When he got upstairs he found a white-haired midget in a shouting match with Hacchi. Next to the white-haired midget was a black-haired girl that looked pissed and on the verge of tears if she wasn't all ready crying. After a minute of observing Hirako finally spoke.

"What the hell are you two yelling about? Everyone can hear you shouting but nobody could make out what was going on." Hirako said. Then he turned to the two people standing outside the barrier and said, "And who the hell are you two?"

"These two insist on coming inside the barrier for some reason, but I won't let them." Hacchi said. Hirako then turned from Hacchi to the other two and waited for their response. It was the white-haired midget who spoke first.

"I'm Hitsuguya Toshiro, and she is Kurosaki Karin. Karin is Ichigo's sister." Hitsuguya paused for a second and the continued, "And as we've told this man many times, we just want to see Ichigo. I think at least Karin has the right to see the brother that she's been worried about."

"Well for one thing I don't think that in the state Ichigo is in now that she would be able to see him." Hirako said. _After all, _Hirako thought, _she shouldn't be able too see him since he's in shinigami form right now and neither should that boy. _The girl named Karin looked up at him and spoke.

"If what you mean is that Ichigo is in shinigami form right now, I still can see him and so can Toshiro." She said angrily. "I can see shinigami, hollows, and normal souls. And Toshiro is a captain-ranked shinigami, so he obviously can see shinigami. Now let us see Ichi-nii!" Hirako was shocked at that bit of information.

"Hirako, you aren't going to let them in are you?" Hacchi asked.

"We have to, that midget is a captain. Eventually he could probably break the barrier so it's easier this way. Also, I guess I don't see any harm in letting Ichigo see his sister. Let them in Hacchi, it won't hurt any thing." Hirako said. But now Hitsuguya was really ticked off, he'd just been called a midget.

"Who the hell are you calling a midget?" Hitsuguya asked angrily.

"Oh, did I call you one? Sorry." Hirako said nonchalantly. Hitsuguya was still annoyed but he calmed down as they went inside and down the stairs into an absurdly huge training area.

"Oi, Ichigo. You have some visitors." Hirako said as Karin rushed to her brother. Hitsuguya stayed back and let the two siblings be together.

"Karin!" Ichigo said in surprise as his sister hugged him. Karin looked up at him, her face was red and he could tell she'd cried a bit. Then Ichigo saw Karin's limbs and how the were red and he guessed that she'd banged on the door a lot.

"Ichi-nii, everyone is so worried about you. None of us knew where you had gone, Ichi-nii." Karin said. "Why won't you tell anyone what was wrong, Ichi-nii? You just left and didn't explain anything when I asked. And then you seemed depressed when you got back and then not long after Rukia came back, you left." Karin began to cry a bit again. Ichigo did feel guilty but he couldn't tell her the truth, that he was worried about his inner hollow. And he definitely didn't want to explain the shinigami thing to her.

"Wait a second, if nobody knew where I was then how did you find me?" Ichigo asked. But Karin wasn't really listening; she was too happy that she knew Ichigo was okay to listen to him. Hitsuguya was listening to him, though.

"Karin sensed your reiatsu first and came here, then I saw her and noticed your reiatsu. You really suck at suppressing your reiatsu, I'm surprised no one noticed you were here before." Hitsuguya said as he walked closer to Ichigo. "And by the look on your face you just noticed I was here. You also suck at sensing reiatsu." He finished. Hitsuguya could be very blunt at times. Ichigo looked to Karin for a moment.

"Karin, you can sense reiatsu?" Ichigo asked and Karin nodded her head in response. _She is better at controlling her reiatsu then I thought, _Ichigo thought.

Meanwhile the Vaizards were staring confused at the white-haired midget and the girl who seemed to be Ichigo's sister. Eventually Hirako spoke.

"Oi, white-haired kid. I can see why the girl wanted in but why are you here?" Hirako turned to Hitsuguya as he said this.

"Well for starters, I told you my name already so use it. And I'm here because I need to make sure Ichigo knows the latest information from Soul Society." Actually Hitsuguya was there because he wanted to know who these people were and what business Ichigo had with them. "By the way, who are you guys?"

"Ichi-nii, you are going to come home soon right?" Karin asked hopefully. "Yuzu and dad are really worried about you too, Ichi-nii." Ichigo had heard Hitsuguya's question and wanted Karin to leave before they answered his question.

"I'll come home as soon as possible." Ichigo told her and Karin let go of Ichigo. She began to head for the stairs.

"I should leave before dad starts to wonder where I've been." Karin said as she left. Ichigo turned to Hitsuguya and the Vaizards.

"We're Vaizards. Just like Ichigo is. Now if you don't mind Ichigo needs to get back to training." Hirako said. Hitsuguya was stunned. He knew what Vaizards were but what he couldn't believe was that Ichigo was one. When Hitsuguya regained his cool he spoke.

"Ichigo, since when? And why did you become one?" Hitsuguya asked. Ichigo figured this might happen.

"Since before I entered Soul Society to save Rukia." Ichigo said, "And I didn't have much of a choice, blame Urahara. It was because of his method to get my shinigami powers back that my inner hollow was created. I still consider myself a shinigami, now I just learned how to suppress my inner hollow. This way my inner hollow isn't able to take control over me." _Figures Urahara had something to do with it. After all, he is the one who created the Hougyoku, _Hitsuguya thought.

"Well, if that's why you're here, okay. Just make sure you are ready by the time the battle begins." Hitsuguya said and left.

As Karin walked back to her home one thought came to her mind: _Found you_.

**The End**

A/N: So how was it? I really want to know. So please review because I don't care if it's criticism, but if it is please give a reason why. This was just an idea that came to mind one night so I figured I would turn it into a fanfic. Also, could somebody please tell me where to read past chapter 281 of the bleach manga online? I really want to know. Well thank you for reading my first fic.


End file.
